noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rules
Server Rules Clients and Accounts * Do not use hacked clients or game-enhancing mods. Hacked clients, fly mods, x-ray mods or textures and other similar game modifications are considered cheating. Any account found to be using these cheats will be banned. **NOTE: Optifine, MAtmos, Rei's Minimap, and Shaders mods are permitted. * Do not use macros or auto-clickers to automate your player. * '''Each player should only use one account on the server. If you use multiple accounts to try and exploit something the account will be banned and you will recieve a strike. * Offensive user names and/or character skins are not allowed. If someone could reasonably take offence at your username or skin, it is not allowed on the server. * Please note that you are responsible for your own account. Make sure your Minecraft account is securely password protected so other people cannot use it without your knowledge. You are responsible for any and all activity that takes place on the Hatventures server through your account name, no matter who was using the account at the time. General Conduct * Do not grief. "Griefing" means making any changes to someone else's build without their permission. This includes breaking blocks, placing blocks, pouring water or lava on their property, locking their doors/chests, killing their livestock, stealing or anything else that harasses them or damages their belongings. * Only fight and/or kill other PVP players. PVP is generally disbaled however can be enabled in some area of protected Lands However, if a person has opted out of PVP, you may not kill or damage them through other indirect means (e.g. causing intentional environmental damage to them). * No trolling. This includes following or harassing other players, lying to them, intentionally annoying or angering them, and otherwise refusing their request to be left alone. In short: Please don't act like a jerk. * Build respectfully. This means: # Build at a polite distance from other players. This a big server with plenty of room for all to enjoy; please do not crowd other players with your building or mining operations. # Do not build offensive, obscene or otherwise inappropriate structures. # Please do not build massive pixel art in the main server, you can build it if its within certain proportions. In addition, you may freely create pixel art in the Creative Server. * Animal farming limit: In order to avoid lagging the server or disrupting spawn rates, we ask players to keep a limit on each kind of animal in their farm (sheep, cows, pigs, chickens, Mooshrooms, cats, and dogs). If your farm is too large, a staff member will remove the excess animals. * Do not "pseudomoderate". If you find someone breaking the rules, do not take matters into your own hands. Please refrain from lecturing, threatening, or retaliating against the offender. Instead, contact one of the staff for help. If none are online to assist you, submit a support ticket on the forums. * Listen to the staff. The Hatventures moderators and administrators are here to maintain the server and help ensure that it remains a safe and friendly place to be. Your cooperation with them is appreciated; they are there to help you. * Do not ask staff for items * Do not ask staff for teleports * Do not ask for, buy or sell votes * Do not uses exploits Please report any you come across to staff. These include auto fishing and other methods to automatically gain land xp as well as changing the biome to get around hostile mob spawning. See exploit issues for details In-game chat * Do not spam. This includes filling the chat with meaningless text, advertising products/websites/etc., abusing caps lock, or repeating the same line of text over and over again. * Please use English in the global chat channel. Any other languages may be spoken in local channels or private messages. * Abusive language is strictly prohibited. Verbally harassing or abusing another player for any reason, including gender, race, religion, ability, or sexual orientation, will result in a ban. Chat that is deemed inappropriate by the staff is subject to warning and/or banning. * Use the designated chat channels. The Hatventures server has several specific chat channels to streamline player interaction. A few examples are: ** Local channel (/ch l): If you are having a conversation that only affects those around you, please take it into local chat. You may re-enter the global conversation at any time with /g. ** Server channel (/s): While on main, this is used as a help channel, so please do not use it unless you are seeking help. On FTB and Games, use this for preference when discussing things relating to the server in question (eg: Discussing trades on FTB) ** For more information on the chat channels available for you to use, click here. Category:Hat Films Wiki port